This invention relates to devices for mounting structures and ornaments within containers.
Bottles and jars are made with various ornamental features. The ornaments usually consist of the shape of the bottle, and artwork applied to the surface of the bottle. Liquid soap is now sold in clear plastic bottles with artwork on plastic sheets within the bottles. In an unrelated art, figurines with receiving bores are sold as pencil toppers.
The present invention provides a means for mounting three dimensional art or two dimensional art within a bottle so that it is visible from the outside of the bottle. The three dimensional artwork is provided in the form of a small figurine of an animal, person, cartoon character, action figures or other attractive representation. The figurine is provided with a receiving bore or clip with which it is attached to the suction tube used in many pump or spray assemblies.
The ornamental figure inside the pump bottle can be used to provide interest amusement to children using the soap, as an advertising medium and tie-in for commercial exploitation of characters, as a promotional item for various events, as a trademark or tradedress, or merely as a novelty item for many different purposes.